


Amor Vincit Omnia: A Dark Tale With A Happy Ending

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Jossed, Satire, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is very little the Doctor won't do to get Rose Tyler back. Whether this is a good thing is debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia: A Dark Tale With A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The author wishes to observe that the Tenth Doctor is not a very nice person in this story and she does not approve of his actions.

The Doctor knows who the man in black is. Would recognize him anywhere, even if the bird is long gone. That's all right. Styles change. The Doctor doesn't wear celery anymore or twenty-foot scarves.

"You sent me on this quest before," the Doctor reminds him. "Lives and lives ago."

The man in black inclines his head. "That was my opposite number."

The Doctor laughs: cruelly, coldly. "I'm not seven-hundred anymore. I know you're the same man."

The locator has a sharp edge to it that the Doctor didn't remember it having. He's the one to carry it around on this quest—he's alone on it, with neither dog nor girl—and he thinks he likes it this way. He's older and wiser and he's not going to destroy the thing that will buy him back the only person he wants anymore.

~*~*~

The pieces aren't the same. Oh, the first one—the last one, once—is. She's older now—married, with children—and the people of Atrios hold her in a state of reverence befitting a goddess. Queen Astra, the savior of their blighted planet.

He hesitates only a second before stabbing the locator through her chest. She wears the face of one he knew long ago—no, her face was the one once worn—but she's not the one he's looking for and the person she resembles isn't either. Romana left him, betrayed him, and forced him to into yet another genocide. The worst of all.

He's not doing this for her.

~*~*~

Astrid… he'd been angry at her at the time. Furious. He'd asked her to come with him. Had really thought she'd make him able to love again. She'd told him that she just needed to pack her bag and she'd meet him back at the TARDIS. He waited a month or more. She never came. Finally, the Doctor realized she'd stood him up.

He'd never felt more humiliated in his life.

He thinks of the humiliation as he rams the locator into her, up through her cunt, as if it were the cock he never got to plow her with. Thinks of the humiliation and doesn't think that this, now, is the reason she never came back to him.

~*~*~

Jack is easy. Land on the rift, wait to be greeted with arms wide open, and then a quick stab in the back does the job. The universe feels immediately more _right_ and the Doctor knows he did the right thing.

~*~*~

He found Donna playing tourist in the ruins of Pompeii and took her back to before the volcano exploded to impress her. Mercy, he thought. If he was going to take her life, at least he'd let her live a little bit first.

The people of Pompeii thought she was his wife. He let them. As she lay sleeping next to him in their bed at the inn, he very gently pushes the locator through her throat.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

~*~*~

Sarah Jane never told him she had a son or an alien supercomputer in her attic. He waits until Luke goes off with his little boyfriend and Sarah's shadow goes home to her father. Then he asks Sarah to dinner.

Sarah has a bit too much to drink. The Doctor only encourages her: it's not as if she doesn't have him to get her home safely. They are laughing together, swapping stories of old times, and the Doctor finally asks what he's wondered for centuries: were she and Harry…?

Sarah's skin is flush and she can't meet his eye. It's enough of an answer to make what will happen next easier, though he'd have done it anyway. He's started something and by Rassilon, he'll see it through 'til the end.

He walks her home. When they reach her door, she tilts her face up. One of those human signals, he knows. He's supposed to kiss her. So he does, while he slides the locator between her ribs.

He picks up the fifth segment of the Key to Time, sticks it in his pocket, and whistles jauntily as he makes he way back to his TARDIS.

~*~*~

Martha calls him.

She works at UNIT now. They gave her his old laboratory and his old job. It should be funny, he thinks, except for the part where it isn't. She looks at him as if he's the one that's supposed to pass her test tubes and look decorative and not the other way around.

"Jack's gone," she says in a level voice. "So's Sarah Jane Smith."

He gives her his most wide-eyed incredulous look. "What?"

She looks straight at him and lifts an elegant eyebrow. "Luke Smith says you were the last person seen with his mother."

"You think they're with me," the Doctor says, flatly.

"Yes," Martha says, "I do. And people are worried. UNIT, especially."

He wants to slap that smirk off her face. It isn't the first time he's wanted to. Martha Jones and her very superior attitude—as if she _knows_ her importance in the future history of Earth and thinks it entitles her to being treated as his equal. But she's not his equal—she'll never be, she's a mere human, though in centuries to come a half-a-dozen Earth religions will flourish in her name—and if she wears a face very similar to the Lady President's own after she regenerated during the war, that only makes the Doctor want to hurt her more.

He'd have never invited her into his TARDIS if he'd known what she was really like. Never kissed her. Instead, the glee of having a real historical personage in his TARDIS had blinded him to her true nature. It hadn't begun to dawn on him until she'd sat down in that chair and refused to budge until he told her about Gallifrey. As if she had the right to ask something like that of him. His _true_ companion knew better.

But the Doctor was old and the Doctor was wise and he knew that the pains of the flesh are minor compared to the heart and soul and it pleased him, for a time, to seduce this uppity little ape into loving him and then grinding her glass heart into splinters. She deserved it, of course. Savior of Earth she may be, many times over, but she could never hold the heart of a TARDIS within her and it rankles him, still, to think she presumed herself equal to the girl who once did.

"Come to my TARDIS," the Doctor says. "I'll take you to them."

Martha follows him. He's glad that he doesn't have to look at her face. He's had trouble meeting her eyes since she walked the world, making the human race love him (and how it satisfied him to make this woman—future savior of mankind, the selfish bitch—into his apostle.) There's a sense of age to her gaze and of experience and it is much too much like looking into Romana's.

He hasn't forgiven Romana. He will never forgive Romana. He remembers seeing Gallifrey burn and he knows who was responsible.

The pieces of the Key to Time lie on the console room bench. He stops when he reaches it and turns around. "I don't see them," says Martha Jones, a touch impatiently. The entitlement of the tone only fills the Doctor with a savage glee, for she'll finally get what she deserves.

The locator is crackling madly as he pulls it out from his pocket. He stabs her in the heart and destroys future history and Earth's savior and it's _good_, so very good.

~*~*~

Romana is Death and Martha is Pain. Rose is Time, the Vortex Goddess. Is it any wonder he loves her so?

The Doctor still isn't very good with puzzles. It takes him hours to fit the pieces of the Key together, but fit them he does. The Guardian appears before him. "Well done, thou good and faithful servant," he says and Rose is there and the Doctor is throwing his arms around her.

"I don't understand," she says, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

The Doctor kisses her. "You don't have to understand," he says. "We have all the time in the world."  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is a _satire_. It's meant to parody a certain kind of very bad Ten/Rose fic which was being written at the time. Well, two certain kinds, though they're both somewhat related. The main kind of badfic it's parodying is the kind where the Doctor is so emo that he's lost Rose that he either commits suicide or nearly destroys the universe to get her back. The second kind of badfic is the kind where the Doctor violently resents and hates Martha for not being Rose and takes pleasure in hurting her.
> 
> If you think the Doctor's OOC in this fic, you're right. That's the _point_.


End file.
